


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】失而复得

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: Edward丢了。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 9





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】失而复得

**Author's Note:**

> *又名：你丢的是这个狗“谜”还是这个“狗”谜？
> 
> *看剧脑洞大。基于第五季前三集，依旧沙雕，掺和剧情瞎写。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

“为什么我屋里有一条狗？！”

一大早，Oswald的怒吼声就响彻了整个市政大厅。他猛地拉开卧室的门，只穿了一件白色连裤背心，光着腿冲到走廊上，把正在清扫楼梯的几个仆人吓了一跳，慌乱地站成歪扭的一排，开始磕磕绊绊地唱颂歌。

“现在不是时候！”Oswald暴躁地挥手打断，随后觉得自己衣衫不整的样子有些不妥，一边喊着“把Mr.Penn找来！”一边又冲回了房间。

就在刚刚，Oswald从睡梦中醒来，感到左脚一阵酸麻，他想翻个身，却发现左腿像被压住一般动弹不得。一阵凉意瞬间爬上脊柱，他猛地睁开眼睛，脑袋里循环过七八个坏念头：自己已经瘸了一条腿，总不能另一条也瘫痪了！

他慌慌张张地支起上半身，定睛一看，有一坨黄白相间的事物蜷缩在被子上，刚好在他小腿的位置，正有节奏地缓缓起伏着，好像是一个活物。Oswald屏住呼吸，抓起手边最近的杀伤性武器——枕头，定了定神，冲那东西丢了过去。

“汪呜！”

是一条狗！

那团毛茸茸的小东西发出一声短促的哀嚎，从他的腿上跳开了，Oswald随即翻身下床，在地板上走了两圈，还好还好，虚惊一场，腿没事。松了一口气之后，Oswald重新看向那个罪魁祸首，发现它受了惊吓，远远地挨着墙角躲着，也正用两只圆溜溜的黑眼珠打量自己。

他跟那条狗面面相觑。

最后，小家伙挪动四条短腿朝他走过来，爪子在大理石地面上拍出哒哒哒的轻响，Oswald不动声色地盯着它。

他看着那只狗跑到他腿边，费力地摇着那截短到几乎可以忽略不计的尾巴，连带着胖乎乎的屁股也跟着左右摆动，它围着Oswald嗅了一圈，然后伸出舌头舔了舔他的脚踝。

Oswald如临大敌。

他向后踉跄了几步，跌坐在床上，怎么也弄不明白为什么会有一条狗出现在自己的房间里。狗肚子里不会装着定时炸弹吧？是他的敌人送来的吗？他甚至开始考虑要不要把它拎起来晃一晃，听听是不是有滴答滴答的声音。

最后他还是决定问问Mr.Penn。

Mr.Penn敲门走进来的时候，一人一狗正僵持着。姜黄色的小家伙舌头垂得老长，拼命摆动着肥短的身躯试图爬回床上，顺便把口水涂在任何它能碰到的地方。Oswald则绷着一张脸坐在床角，用手杖推开过于热情的斗牛犬，脚踝上还带着亮晶晶的狗口水。

Mr.Penn咳嗽了一声以示存在，Oswald阴郁地抬头，质问道：“这是什么？”

Mr.Penn开始思考该从什么层面回答这个问题：“我想这是一条狗。Mr.Cobblepot。”

“我当然知道这是一条狗！你当我是傻子吗！”Oswald扬起手杖瞄准了管家的脑门儿，想了想又放下了，“我是问你这狗哪来的？”

“是您昨晚从街上带回来的，您……不记得了？”

Oswald突然感到一阵头疼。

昨天晚上，他从Hugo Strange那儿回来，心里憋着一股气。戴着金边圆眼镜的亚裔医生挂着笑脸，阴阳怪气地告诉他任务完成了，一切顺利。Oswald听到这个消息并没有感到如释重负，反而那压在心头的重物像是忽然长出了尖刺似的，扎得更深了。

回去的路上，他在轿车里开了瓶烈酒，咕咚咚灌了几口，呛得脸皱成一团。酒精凶猛地窜上头顶，在眼底带出一片潮汐，他眨了眨眼，视线变得模糊起来。

“靠边停车。”

几个手下看着喝醉了的老大一瘸一拐地朝着码头的方向走去，像是要跳海自杀一般决绝。夜风卷着潮气灌进衣领，Oswald打了个冷颤，酒也差不多醒了一半。他沿着堤坝走到尽头，回忆像叠放的老胶片，争先恐后地从眼前掠过。对岸灯火通明，他和那光亮中间隔着一片墨色的海水，无声无息地将哥谭圈成一座孤岛。

Oswald开始往回走，沿路的一座座塔吊像沉默的钢铁巨人，他在其中一个巨人的脚下瞥到一团白花花的东西，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

保镖们跟在他身后，看着老大的身影在灰白色的水泥墩旁边一闪，消失在阴影里。等他再出现的时候，怀里多了一只姜黄色的斗牛犬。

2.

在Oswald的人生规划中，曾经有两件事他以为自己永远也不会做：救一个背叛自己的人，和养一条狗。

讽刺的是，他和那个叛徒曾经谈论过这个话题。

那时他坐在市长宅邸宽大的皮质沙发上，借着壁炉的火光看一份厚厚的稿件，空气中弥漫着橡木燃烧的淡香。那份演讲稿足足有十几页，可他一个字也没看进去，因为他勤勤恳恳的幕僚长正坐在对面整理会议报告，食指和中指间夹着笔帽，一下下地叩击着桌面，发出令人心烦意乱的咔嗒咔嗒声。

“Ed，你能停下吗？”Oswald终于忍无可忍，出声提醒。

“抱歉Oswald，恐怕不行。”Edward仍旧低着头，笔杆的末端抵在下巴上，这是他思考时的惯常动作，“得在天亮之前把这些改好，明天的演讲你会需要它们。”

“不，我是说……”

“噢，对不起，我太投入了。”Edward停下了手上的小动作抬起头，壁炉的火光投射在他的眼镜片上，一闪一闪的，“Oswald，你不必陪我做这些书面工作的，我知道你讨厌这个。”

“时间还早。”这是个谎言。“而且我刚好熟悉一下讲稿。”这句也是。

我只是想和你多待一会儿。这是句实话，可惜他没说出口。

Edward感激地冲他笑了笑，继续埋头于那些枯燥乏味的词句中，沉默在温暖的房间中发酵，只有钢笔划过纸张的沙沙声，像落雪。

Oswald的眼神在讲稿上游移不定，很快就越过页眉，盯着他的幕僚长看了起来。他想自己大概再也找不到第二个能胜任这一职位的人选了，Edward在这方面简直是天才，他总能把黑白两道的事务处理得很漂亮，各方面都无可挑剔，他没法再要求更多了。

可他偏偏是贪婪的那一个，权力，金钱，地位，这些都不够，他还想要爱。

今晚是个好时机吗？要不要现在把话说明？会不会太心急了？这么重要的事或许在餐桌上提比较合适？

管他呢。

Oswald深吸一口气，嘴巴开开合合，像条离了水的鱼，这么反复好几次，却连“Ed”两个字都没能说出口，反倒是对方先打破了沉默。

“你会养宠物吗，Oswald？”

“什么？……不会。”被突如其来的提问吓了一跳，Oswald举起讲稿掩饰心虚，“我不喜欢小动物。”

Edward停下笔，似乎对这个话题很感兴趣：“也许你该试着养条狗。”

“为什么？”

“至少在看着我处理这些文件的时候你不会感到无聊。”Edward一只手撑在下巴上，在一份名为《流浪动物权益保护提案》的文件上做了个记号，半开玩笑地说，“或者你更想养只企鹅？”

Oswald认真思考片刻：“不，我想我会选狗。”

“为什么？”Edward挑眉。

“因为它们很忠诚。”Oswald合上讲稿，“而且永远不会背叛我。”

据说养了宠物，人会变得温柔。

早上，Oswald醒来之后要先做两件事：摸摸床头藏着的枪，再摸摸床尾睡着的Edward。

不是那个叛徒Edward，是斗牛犬Edward。

没错，Oswald决定给他的狗取名叫Edward，以便永远铭记这份刻骨之恨，并表达对背叛者的不屑和羞辱。

黄白相间的斗牛犬睁开眼睛，甩甩耳朵，肥短的身躯从床尾挪到床头，伸出湿漉漉的舌头在Oswald下巴上热情地舔个好几圈。

瞧，狗比人靠得住。它懂得什么时候该谄媚，什么时候该撒娇，什么时候该乖乖待着别惹事。它记得谁对自己好，既听话又忠心，不会整天盘算怎么杀了你，不会看上哪个女人就跟着跑。

Edward短短的毛配合厚厚的脂肪，营造了十分舒适的手感，在抱着它赖床五分钟之后，Oswald强迫自己起床，穿戴整齐，把枪揣进衣袋，然后挺胸抬头抱狗下楼，在一片颂歌声中边吃早餐边听取晨间报告。

在这里，物资配给向来不是问题，因此Edward吃的比大多数滞留的难民都要好，Oswald坚持自己吃什么狗就吃什么，自己吃得到A级牛排，Edward自然也不会缺。

一些手下对此颇有微词，给宠物狗取自己前男友的名字就罢了，还要让它吃穿用度上都高人一等，分明是感情上放不下。Oswald对这些流言大为光火，谁说“前男友”三个字就要崩掉谁的头，他不会承认和Edward有过往，尽管Barbara早把这事宣扬得满城皆知。他其实恨不得全哥谭都知道自己养了一条狗叫Edward，证明自己早已放下过去，没什么能再伤害他，那个会被感情左右的Oswald早就死了，现在只有坚定不移的企鹅人，心是大理石做的。

他把一块牛排丢进斗牛犬的银盘子里，柔声喊它的名字。

每天都把那人的名字喊个几十遍，直到在胸腔里再也激不起任何涟漪，等到再见面的时候，就能更容易说出口了吧。

3.

Oswald把狗狗带回家也不过才两个月的事，但他俨然已是一位十分称职的主人了。

他命人给Edward专门定制了皮质项圈，上面镶着闪亮的银铆钉；它的小窝镶着金边，铺着软垫，位于Oswald桌边他随时能看到的地方。偶尔天冷的时候，Oswald会允许它爬上床，睡在自己脚边，它胖乎乎的身体带来的不再是酸麻的压迫感，而是活生生的小生命陪在身边的温暖。

他乐此不疲地训练Edward做许多事：叼拖鞋，叼手杖，叼匕首，叼目力所及范围内的一切。Edward是只聪明的狗狗，从未让主人失望过。

Oswald很满意，他终于得到了一个名为Edward的、不会背叛的朋友。

但是那块压在心头的重物从未消失，它潜伏着，像海面下涌动的暗流。

直到那天早上，当胖厨娘操着浓重的俄罗斯口音说出“他们说狗也是自愿离开你的”时，那些尖刺又复活了，深深扎进心脏，将旧伤口血淋淋地撕开了。

是不是所有叫Edward的生物都喜欢和他作对？

Oswald带着一群人浩浩荡荡去所谓的“避难所”找狗，结果人都在，狗没了。他担心坏了，Edward在这个GCPD高调打造的贫民窟里连牛排都没得吃，怎么生存呢，更糟糕的是，万一被这群饥饿的疯子当作储备粮抓住，后果不堪设想。这事Jim帮不了他，那伙临时凑起来的街头飙车族也帮不了他，没人真的拿一条狗当回事，更没人明白Edward对他来说意味着什么，他只能靠自己。

Oswald选择了最行之有效的方式：悬赏。

第二天，哥谭之王就放出话来：任何找到Edward并完好无损地带回市政大厅的人，将得到十万发子弹和一百公斤A级牛肉。

听到消息街头巷尾都沸腾了，这样大量的物资必然是人人眼红的，一时间，整个哥谭仿佛开启了一个大型解谜游戏，男女老少纷纷走上街头，为哥谭之王带去各种各样的贡品。

Oswald已经数不清今天打发掉多少前来“朝圣”的人了。颇为讽刺的是，现在市政大厅被叫做“朝圣所”，前来领取奖励的人太多了，以至于门前排起了长队，人们脸上带着虔诚的表情，仿佛荆棘之路上的圣徒，每个人都希望自己带来的狗——或者其他什么东西——是哥谭之王需要的那个“Edward”，而实际上有人连Edward是人是狗都没分清。

看着门外长长的队伍，Oswald揉了揉额角，疲惫地坐回桌子后面，脚边是Edward空空荡荡的小窝，软垫还保持着它胖胖的小身体压出来的痕迹。少了它啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，这间房子变得多么安静啊……

突然，大门被人撞开，几个身着皮衣、脸上涂着油彩的人冲了进来，领头的那个头发喷成蓝色，嘴上有三颗古铜色的唇钉。

“嘿，企鹅，我们来领赏了。”

话毕，他身后的同伙拖进来一个麻袋丢在地板上，那麻袋扭动着发出呜咽，看大小可不像一条狗。

Oswald瞪眼，一只手伸向枪托，他的保镖向前跨了两步挡住那群人。

为首的蓝头发毫无惧色，他嬉笑着上前，掏出小刀割破了麻袋。

Oswald先是看到一撮黑发，颤动着从亚麻色的布片里出现，接着整个头顶露了出来，Oswald认出了那发旋。

他无数次看着那个人附身在对面的桌上写字，黑发在他的视野里晃动，发旋偏向右，发顶微微蓬松，他绝不会认错。

那的确是Edward。EdwardNygma本人。

4.

Edward摆脱了那块破布，从地上坐了起来，仍旧穿着那套绿西装，头发长了不少，因为疏于打理，油污和灰尘使两鬓平整地贴在脸上，看起来有些滑稽。他看了看面前绑架他的人，又四下打量了这间屋子，然后，似乎意识到了自己的处境，他慢慢转过头，接着倒吸了一口气：“Oswald？”

“出去。”Oswald阴沉着脸站起来，“所有人！”

带头的蓝毛被保镖们架出去的时候还在执着地喊着：“怎么？他不是Edward吗？这不是你丢的Edward？”

房间里很快安静下来，短暂的沉默之后，Oswald清了清嗓子，想着该怎么做开场白。

“Edward，我……”

话音刚落，就有一团黄色的物体从鼓鼓囊囊的麻袋中一跃而起，黑头发的男人随即跟着站了起来，一人一狗同时朝他走过去。Oswald愣住了，他没想到喊一句话会有两个Edward冲过来，只不过一个伸着舌头，另一个举着枪。

人类Edward一边走一边捞起从脚边跑过的斗牛犬，夹在胳膊下面，另一只手端着枪，直指向Oswald眉心，两人僵持了几秒钟，Edward开口道：“你是不是给你的狗取了我的名字？”

Oswald闭眼跺脚，恨铁不成钢。久别重逢的场景千千万，这人偏挑了这句来讲，气氛全毁。只不过看着眼前人气急败坏的样子，倒颇有几分复仇的快感。

“跟你没关系，把狗还我，我或许可以考虑不杀你。”

“跟我没关系？”Edward顺势把手里的枪抵在斗牛犬脑袋边上，可怜的小家伙吓得一动不敢动，“你知道一边喊着自己的名字一边把这条蠢狗引出来，费了我多少力气吗？你害我丢尽了脸！”

“Edward不蠢！……等等，你，是你！”Oswald恍然大悟，是Edward绑架了Edward！他愤怒地大叫一声，抓起桌上的石刻企鹅摆件朝Edward丢过去，对方偏头躲过，手上的力道一松，斗牛犬趁机从他怀里挣脱，甩起短腿忙不迭地躲到了Oswald脚下。

Oswald喜出望外，抱起狗左亲一口右亲一口，他果然没看错，Edward是只忠诚的狗狗，流言到底是流言，一定是那些叛变的工人把它强行带走的，Edward是不会背叛他的。

人类Edward被突然晾在一边，他端着枪走也不是留也不是，但又实在看不下去Oswald跟狗狗亲密的样子，那只狗不仅占了他的名字，还抢了他的位置！

“停下！你能别亲它了吗？我们……我们还有正事要谈！”

Oswald不紧不慢地在狗狗额头上又亲了一口，摩挲着它两腮的软肉：“你嫉妒了，Edward？”

狗狗听到主人叫自己，尾巴摇得更欢了，Oswald高兴地对它说：“瞧，谜语叔叔嫉妒你。”

“谜语叔叔”没好气地丢掉枪，大步跨过去，像拎小鸡一样把Oswald从地上拽起来，按在深灰色的大理石墙面上，斗牛犬见状急得团团转，围在他脚边扯他的裤腿。

Edward像没看见一样，只顾逼问面前的人：“你是在拿我取乐吗？你到底对我做了什么，Oswald？”

该来的总归还是来了。Oswald闭上眼睛，从他离开Hugo strange的实验室那天起，他就知道早晚有一天，他们会以这样的形式重逢，Edward会问出他一直在追寻和挣扎的问题，幸好Oswald有足够长的时间去思考该如何回答。

“我治好了你。”Oswald平静地说，斗牛犬在他脚下发出呜呜的低吼声。

Edward濒临爆炸：“治好我？你毁了我！看看我现在的样子，这就是你想看到的不是吗？！”

“不，这不是我想要的。”Oswald依旧波澜不惊。他没说谎，这的确不是他想要的结果，但却是他能得到的最好的结果。

至少Edward还活着。这是与死神的妥协。

两人面对面对峙着，直到疯狂和绝望逐渐褪去，理智重新回到那双深棕色的眼睛里，Edward缓缓松开了手。

“告诉我，Oswald，告诉我所有事。”他看起来迷茫又无助。

“我们的确有许多要谈的。”Oswald长出一口气，感到压在心头的重物忽然消失了，“你错过太多了，Ed。”

尾声：

在企鹅人悬赏找狗这场闹剧落下帷幕后没多久，有人目击他和失踪多日的谜语人一道上街遛狗。

“Edward，到这儿来，乖孩子！”Oswald面带笑容，言语中透着宠溺。

“……你答应过我要给它改名字的。”Edward牵着狗绳一脸不悦，生怕被周围的人听到。

“我想不到更好的名字了。”Oswald坦言，“不然叫Nygma？”

Edward正要反驳，冷不丁被巷子里冲出来的人吓了一跳，为首的正是当初绑架他的那个蓝毛混混，一群人把两人一狗团团围住。

“嘿，企鹅人！”以为两人落单，这伙人变得硬气不少，“我们帮你把丢的Edward找回来了，你还没付报酬呢，想一走了之吗？”

Oswald嗤笑一声，走过去和Edward一道握住狗绳，与此同时，几个人高马大的手下不知从哪里冒了出来，形势瞬间翻盘。

“你一定是搞错了。”Oswald扬起下巴，脸上带着骄傲的笑容，“我从来没有把他弄丢过。”

-END-


End file.
